<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Greatest Showbender by Noir_Kabuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703439">The Greatest Showbender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Kabuki/pseuds/Noir_Kabuki'>Noir_Kabuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Circus, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, LGBTQ Themes, Maiko if you squint, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, azula is a dumb lesbian, wow that's a lot of character tags how many do i need</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Kabuki/pseuds/Noir_Kabuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's The Greatest Showman in the Avatar universe. And somehow, inexplicably, it WORKS.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Million Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In which everyone is happy. But Sokka is getting ideas, so don't get used to it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thar she blows!" Sokka called as the main port of the Southern Water Tribe came into view. Hauling on the ship's rigging,he tacked into the wind and brought them smoothly into the harbor. 'Just like ice dodging at sixteen', he thought.</p>
<p>He turned toward the deck, where his wife, Suki, and their three-and-four-year-old girls, Korra and Lin, were playing--probably reenacting one of Suki's missions. However, at Sokka's call the two little girls squealed in delight and rushed to the bow. Smiling, Suki joined them and slung an arm around her husband's shoulders. Sokka was glad she had been able to come. They had been worried that she wouldn't be able to get time off from her duties as a Kyoshi Warrior. But even she couldn't miss such an important day: Katara's eighteenth birthday. Sokka's little sister was coming of age.</p>
<p>"So?" Suki asked. "How does it feel to be home?" </p>
<p>"Home is with you on Kyoshi Island," he replied, kissing her on the cheek. He paused while she smirked at him, then added, "but yeah, feels pretty good."</p>
<p>As promised, Chief Hakoda was waiting for them on the dock. Korra and Lin were the first ones off the ship, barrelling down the ramp into their grandfather's arms. He scooped them up and swung them around, setting them down (much to their chagrin) when Suki came over for a hug. "And who's this?" he said with a grin. "Surely this old man isn't my Sokka?"</p>
<p>"Who's an old man?" Sokka fired back, and embraced his father.</p>
<p>"Glad you could make it," Hakoda said.</p>
<p>"You know I wouldn't miss Katara's birthday for the world.</p>
<p>They roe back to the village on Hakoda's snow wolfdog sled. When they reached their igloo, Sokka burst through the door and shouted, "Sokka is in the house! SHAKA-POW!" And was immediately almost run over by his daughters storming in behind him. They rushed to their grandmother and aunt and gave them both big hugs--especially Katara; they loved hugging their Auntie Katara. At 26 inches tall, she didn't even have to bend down to hug them.</p>
<p>"Happy Birthday, sis!" Sokka cried, kneeling down and throwing his arms around her.</p>
<p>"Sokka, quit manhandling me," Katara fake complained, hugging her brother back just as enthusiastically. "I missed you."</p>
<p>"I missed you too," he replied. Then he stood up and said, "you know what else I missed? Mom's cake! I'm starving!"</p>
<p>There was certainly cake to be had, and lots of other food. Katara's family gave her no small amount of celebration, as well as lots and lots of gifts. Eventually, Sokka was the only one who had yet to reveal his present.</p>
<p>"What about you, Sokka?" Katara said slyly. "What'd you get me? It had better not be your smelly socks again."</p>
<p>"That was a joke! Geez, are you ever going to let me live that down? No, I promise this is better." He pulled a large case and set it down on the table. He cleared his throat and began. "Now, this is a very special contraption. It was originally conceived by an unnamed inventor on a tiny island in the Fire Nation known as Roku Island. But one day, Roku Island was destroyed by volcanic eruption, and the blueprints were lost...or so we thought." As he spoke, Sokka was putting something together under the cover of the case's lid. Everyone craned their necks to try and get a look at it, but he deftly maneuvered it away. "The blueprints were actually preserved in their chest, and were dug up by my good friend the Mechanist on one of his archeological expeditions. He brought them back to our workshop in the Northern Air Temple, where we refurbished them and came up with--"</p>
<p>With a dramatic sweep of his hand, he revealed the object, setting it down on the table. At first they were confused--it looked like a weird oil lamp, with a dish on the bottom and a candle covered by a cylinder riddled with holes. But then Sokka gave the cylinder a spin, and the room was suddenly awash with light. The beams that shone through the holes created wonderful patterns that spun across the walls. They all stared in amazement.</p>
<p>"Happy Birthday, Katara," Sokka said.</p>
<p>"It's beautiful, Sokka," she murmured in awe. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Lin, ever the practical child, asked, "does it do anything?"</p>
<p>"Do anything? Well of course it does!" her father answered. "It's a wishing machine: you tell it your wishes, and it keeps them safe until they come true."</p>
<p>"Can I make a wish?" Korra demanded eagerly. </p>
<p>"It's Auntie Katara's birthday; she should go first--"</p>
<p>"It's fine," Katara said with a smile, "go ahead, Korra."</p>
<p>The little girl leaned close to the device and said, "I wish to be a pro wrestler."</p>
<p>The others laughed. "That's a good wish," Kya told her.</p>
<p>"Can I go?" Lin asked. When her aunt said yes, she leaned in and whispered, "I wish... to become a police officer."</p>
<p>"Tha's a good wish too," Suki said. She placed a hand on each of her daughters' shoulders and told them, "you should always follow your dreams. A million dreams is all it's gonna take for the world you want to make."</p>
<p>Sokka smiled. "OK, Katara. Your turn."</p>
<p>A serious look crossed her face. She put her face close to the machine and whispered, so quietly that only Sokka barley heard, "I wish for...freedom."</p>
<p>It yanked at his heartstrings. Katara had had whispers and pitying looks following her all her life. When they were young, the other kids made fun of her for being so small--although they usually quit after Sokka beat them up for it. It got bad enough that she rarely left the house anymore. The unfairness of it burned him up. His sister was one of the bravest, smartest,  kindest, most amazing people he knew. She didn't deserve to be treated differently!</p>
<p>If only there was something he could do about it.</p>
<p>Afterwards, Katara played with Korra and Lin while Sokka and Suki chatted with his parents.</p>
<p>"How's work?" Hakoda pursued.</p>
<p>"Not work if you love your job," Suki replied.</p>
<p>"Any missions recently?"</p>
<p>"Of course, but if I told you I'd have to kill you!"</p>
<p>"What about you, son?" Kya asked. "Your inventions are making progress?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah," Sokka responded enthusiastically. "I'm on the verge of a breakthrough, I know it."</p>
<p>Hakoda frowned."That's what you said last time. And the time before that. And before that."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, but this time I really mean it. I'm going to get a really good idea soon, and that's when I'll make my mark on the world!"</p>
<p>Kya gave her son a strained smile. "Sokka... it's not that I want to be discouraging, but you've been saying that for a long time.There are plenty of ways to make your mark on the world, and I have no doubt that you will. All I'm saying is, maybe it's time for you to try something new."</p>
<p>Sokka tried to protest, but his heart wasn't in it. It was hard to when a part of him honestly felt like they were right.</p>
<p>"Maybe you could run a business," Hakoda suggested.</p>
<p>"Come on, Dad," Sokka griped, "what business could I run that wouldn't bore me to death?"</p>
<p>But later, when the little ones had gone to bed and they just sat in silence, he watched the lights of the wishing machine swirl across the walls, and something started to form in his mind. In the patterns of the lights, he saw people flying through the air, exotic animals, bright colors and cheering crowds. He looked at Katara, staring deeply into the candle, and realized that maybe there was another way to make his mark on the world...and in the process, make his sister's wish come true. It was a lofty dream... but as Suki nad said, a million dreams is all it was going to take.</p>
<p>His wife recognized the look on his face and asked, "what is it?"</p>
<p>"Just an idea."</p>
<p>"What kind of idea?"</p>
<p>"A really good one--or a really bad one. It remains to be seen."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Come Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which montages are hard to do on paper, and we all love Zuko.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within the next week, Sokka's plan was in motion. The first thing he did was design a flyer and print it in the thousands. It read:</p><p><b>WANTED</b>: UNIQUE PERSONS AND DARING ACTS for The greatest show ever seen!</p><p>He included his mailing address to request auditions. Then he hired a skybison mailman to drop them off... pretty much everywhere. He wanted to take the next step immediately and purchase a tent, but his wife intervened and convinced him to at least wait until he had a few applicants. </p><p>And he didn't have to wait long. </p><p>His first audition was a young man named Zuko Sozin. He was tall, muscular, and had a mop of black hair that looked stylish in an <i>I-just-rolled-out-of-bed-and-I-still-look-this-good</i> kind of way. The only thing abnormal about his appearance (well, if you don't count that hair) was the big, purplish-red birthmark on the left side of his face, blotting out his eye and stretching all the way up to his ear. He entered the room, seeming nervous and confident all at once, and waved awkwardly. "Hi. Zuko here."</p><p>When asked to demonstrate his act, he pulled out a box of matches, and Sokka nearly panicked. But Zuko was completely calm. "They call me the Fire Bender," he said, and proceeded to put on the most astounding display of fire juggling Sokka had ever seen (not that he'd ever seen fore juggling before). He even appeared to be breathing the flames several times, and not once did he ever come close to setting anything alight, despite the relatively close quarters. When he was finished Sokka applauded vigorously and asked him to sit. </p><p>"So, Mr. Sozin--" he began.</p><p>"Zuko. 'Mr. Sozin' sounds too much like my father."</p><p>Huh. Well, Sokka was never one for professionalism anyway.</p><p>"Alright, Zuko. What's your story; what's your motivation? What compels you to run away with the circus?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Well, I've kind of been on my own since i was sixteen--except of course for my uncle; he runs a tea shop in Ba Sing Se. I made a living out of fire juggling--partially because I'm so good at it, partially to flip off my dad. He'd never approve of it."</p><p>Sokka hummed. "Your dad, eh? You wouldn't happen to have any relation to Ozai Sozin, would you? Hotshot head of Fire Lord Industries?"</p><p>"That's the one. He always saw me as an embarrassment, because of my mark--hardly even let me go out in public. One day, back when I was sixteen, I got fed up. I stormed into his board meeting and demanded that he start treating me like his son. Next thing I knew, banished!"</p><p>"Fascinating," Sokka said, grinning. "OK, you're hired!"</p><p>The trickle of applicants quickly became a stream, and Sokka held auditions more and more frequently. After Zuko there came 12-year-old Aang, who had been raised in a monastery not too far from Kyoshi Island. He had always had trouble fitting in, being treated differently by the other boys and looked down upon by the adults because of his autism. When he'd heard about the circus, he had chosen to forge his own destiny and ran away. Sokka was absolutely taken with the kid; he found his act--performing tricks on a glider of his own invention--totally awesome, and the blue arrow tattoos on his head, arms, and back would fit right in in a circus.</p><p>The next two performers came in together. Mai, a dispassionate girl with black bangs that could cut glass, and Ty Lee, her bubbly companion with a braid that reached down to the small of her back, were childhood friends who had left controlling and neglectful families. Ty Lee was a skilled acrobat, impressing Sokka with even the few moves she could demonstrate without a trapeze. Mai was a knife thrower. When Sokka asked her to demonstrate, she pinned him to the wall by his sleeves.</p><p>"Remind me not to get on your bad side," he muttered.</p><p>And more just kept coming. There was Haru, covered from head to toe in a coat of long, brown (and remarkably well-styled) hair. There was The Duke, a little person like Katara, and his companion Pipsqueak, who was--ironically--a giant. Smellerbee was a young girl (even younger than Aang) with a knack for face paint who had run away from home when her parents refused to accept that she was a girl, not a boy. Huu had bark-like knobs growing out of his skin; he called himself "Tree Man". Yue was a beautiful girl from the Northern Water Tribe with albinism. She was running away with the circus to escape an arranged marriage. Sokka took an instant liking to her ("you could dress up as the moon!" he cried at her audition).</p><p>One day, Sokka received a letter from his friend that Mechanist, asking if his paraplegic con, Teo, could join the show's ranks. He replied with an enthusiastic confirmation. He had seen what that kid could do with his wheelchair, and it was <i>impressive</i>. Teo arrived a couple weeks later bursting with excitement. </p><p>But the best part came when he finally got to tell Katara. As eager as he was to show it to her, he didn't want to get her hopes up and then have it fail. So he kept her in the dark until he was certain it would get off the ground, telling her only that he was working on a 'new project.' But finally, it was time for that project to be revealed.</p><p>"This better be good, Sokka," was the first thing Katara said as she got off the boat. "Making me sail all the way to Kyoshi Island."</p><p>"Trust me, it is," he replied, and proceeded to blindfold her.</p><p>"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" she protested.</p><p>"Trust me," Sokka repeated. And she did, so she allowed him to take her hand and lead her. He took her out of the village and into a big clearing in the woods. "OK, here we go," he said, and removed the blindfold.</p><p>Katara gasped. Set up in the clearing was an enormous blue-and-silver tent, reaching up above the trees. An arching sign hung over it's entrance that read in bold, proud letters: SOKKA'S CIRCUS OF WONDER. And gathered before it was a crowd of... people like her. All the performers Sokka had hired were gathered together in their circus costumes, smiling hugely at her. Katara felt tears in her eyes.</p><p>"We're almost ready to go on tour," Sokka explained. "We have the tent, the equipment, the performers, and I have no doubt we'll get an audience. All we're missing is a star." He looked pointedly at her as he said this.</p><p>She gaped. "Are you kidding?! <i>Hell yes!"</i> She flung her arms around him. "You're the best brother ever!"</p><p>"Yeah, I am," he said. He hugged her back, and everyone cheered.</p><p>***</p><p>If only they could have been so confident on opening night.</p><p>As Sokka had predicted, the show drew a fairly large audience. They crowded the stands, filled up the seats, watching, waiting, anticipating.</p><p>Backstage, Sokka was running around, obsessively trying to cover the last minute details--had Smellerbee put the final touches on her makeup? Had Teo oiled his wheelchair brakes? Was everyone in costume?--all while trying to button up his ringleader coat.</p><p>The performers had a lot less energy. The initial excitement had worn off, and they were now realizing that they had to go out in front of that crowd--in front of those piercing, judging eyes. A lot of them were having second thoughts.</p><p>Zuko pulled the curtain slightly back and peeked out, shuddering at the sight of the people. When he had been a street performer, he'd always worn a mask (the Blue Spirit mask from <i>Love Amongst the Dragons</i> to be specific--he'd snagged it from his mom's collection). He would be wearing it now, but Sokka had forbidden it, saying that it defeated the whole purpose of the show. His mark felt like it was burning into the side of his face.He just felt so...exposed.</p><p>"Hey, what;s up?" a voice beside him said. Zuko jumped. It was Sokka. "You nervous, buddy? Pre-show butterflies getting to you?"</p><p>"I am not nervous!" Zuko snapped, a little too loudly. "I'm just...well..." His bravado faded. "It's just that that's a lot of people."</p><p>Sokka frowned, glanced out, and opened his mouth. He was about to say, <i>no it isn't</i>, but something stopped him. He looked around at the performers, and their expressions indicated more than just pre-show butterflies--they were scared. </p><p>Well, they couldn't be having that.</p><p>Sokka hopped on top of a box and called out, "alright, listen everyone!" They turned their attention to him. "I know how you're feeling; I see it in your eyes. You believe the lie you've been told all your lives: that you need to hide your face. You're afraid to step outside, so you lock the door--literally and metaphorically! But you can't stay that way!" He pointed to the curtain. "Those people out there are just like you, and you are just like them--<i>human</i>. You have just as much a right to be seen and heard as they do. Well, now is your chance. So come alive!"</p><p>Sokka jumped off the box and went over to his sister, who stood beside a white ostrich-horse, dressed in the outfit of a Water Tribe general. He helped her atop the animal, and she faced her fellow performers. "We won't leave it in the shadows," she declared, "you and me, we know how that goes. But once you see it, you'll never be the same. You cannot be afraid!"</p><p>By the end of the speech, they were standing up a little straighter, looking a little braver. Zuko took a deep breath and said, "right then. Let's do this."</p><p>So they formed up, and with Katara, sitting up tall and proud on the ostrich-horse, leading them, they marched out into the ring.</p><p>And froze.</p><p>All those eyes, watching them, widening in shock, disgust, and even horror. There were gasps, whispers, murmurs. Sokka witnessed the reaction from backstage and felt conviction swell in his chest. The crowd looked at these people and saw unnatural things; freaks. But he knew that all it took to change that was one person willing to see the, differently. So he straightened his hat, picked up his gold-topped cane, and ran out into the ring.</p><p>"Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for!" he cried, his voice resounding in the tent. "Come and see things your eyes won't believe! Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at you, and we will not conform, whether they scorn or whether they attack us! Come one, come all! Welcome to <i>the greatest show!"</i></p><p>And with those words, it all began. The show was an instant hit. Word of the circus quickly spread, and people came from all around to see it. Money poured in, enough that they were ready to go on tour very quickly. The first place that Sokka took the circus to was he and Katara's home in the Southern Water Tribe (Kya and Hakoda joyously expressed their pride in Sokka's success). Then they were off into the rest of the world, from the Southern Earth Kingdom to the isles of the Fire Nation and back again. The many and wild adventures they had as time went on could not possibly all be described here, but it is enough to know that they had them, and the circus quickly became a family. Sokka had officially made his mark on the world, and he could not be more proud.</p><p>His only regret was that it took him farther away from his wife and kids. Suki would have loved to travel with him, but she had a responsibility to the Kyoshi Warriors which she as loyal to. Sokka visited them frequently, whenever he was close enough to leave the circus in someone else's hands for a while. She, in turn, tracked down the circus whenever she could get time away. Often Korra and Lin would stay with him and travel with the circus--Suki complained to her husband that they never wanted to come home. And the performers, of course, adored the two little girls.</p><p>Not everyone appreciated the circus, however. Many deemed it 'inappropriate', warning parents not to take their children there, even going so far as to call for the circus to be shut down. One particular critic, a pasty man named Zhao, brought it under frequent fire. One of his particularly scathing reviews read:</p><p>
  <i>Sokka's so-called 'Circus of Wonders' is nothing more than a bedazzling freakshow. He pretends it is something extraordinary, as if these acts could not be achieved by normal people. It is a depraved sideshow unworthy of its fame, full of humbug.</i>
</p><p>Shortly after this review came out, Sokka had the pleasure of meeting this man. He stood outside the tent's entrance as the afternoon show let out, when a slightly pudgy man with ugly sideburns came up to him. "Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, I presume?"</p><p>"Why, if it isn't Mr. Zhao!" Sokka exclaimed. "How goes things in critic-land?"</p><p>"Your circus has been a fountain of inspiration," Zhao replied dryly.</p><p>"I must agree, your last review was very inspirational. 'Bedazzling' and 'extraordinary'--good choice of words."</p><p>"And it does not bother you that everything you are presenting is fake?"</p><p>"Nope," Sokka replied cheerily. "My performers love the job and the audience are happy. That's real enough for me."</p><p>"The words of a true fraud," Zhao sneered.</p><p>"I'm looking at at a theatre critic who can't find joy in the theatre," Sokka said. "Which one of us is the fraud again?"</p><p>Zhao had no reply to that. Sokka started to walk away, but stopped and turned back. "Oh, and Mr. Zhao. There was one other word you used to describe my circus. And I quite like it." Then he very deliberately put on his new hat, across which was written: <i>Prince of Humbug</i> and sauntered away.</p><p>There were other incidents too. One night Sokka was reading quietly after they had closed, when all of a sudden he heard a commotion outside. Rushing out to the alley, he found a group of protesters (mostly drunk), waving signs that read things like, <i>Go Home Freaks</i>, or, <i>Boycotta Sokka</i>. Zuko, true to his temper, had picked a fight with one of them, and now several of his performers were brawling with the hecklers. </p><p>"Hey, hey, hey!" he cried. "People, quit it!"</p><p>"They started it!" Zuko argued, but Sokka ordered them inside.</p><p>One of the drunk hecklers spat in their direction and jeered, "inside, ya freaks! Yer master's callin'!"</p><p>"Now sir," Sokka told him, "we can do this the easy way, where you leave now, or the hard way, where I sic Aang's pet skybison on you. Your choice."</p><p>They sneered, but left. That wasn't the last time something like that happened. Sokka tried not to let it bother him, but it was difficult. After all, wasn't he doing a good thing? Why would people condemn him for it? But then, after a particularly successful show, Katara came to him and said, "thank you, Sokka."</p><p>"For what?" he asked.</p><p>"For making my wish come true," she answered.</p><p>And suddenly, he couldn't care less about what anybody said.</p><p>They had come alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all are enjoying! The next chapter is one of my favorites!</p><p>Certain dialogue from Sokka's speech to the crowd in inspired by the song Freakshow by Skillet. I'd totally recommend you check it out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Other Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Sokka and Azula are business partners. Now there's a match made in Valhalla.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There's something missing," Sokka declared.</p><p>Katara looked up from where she was unlacing her costume's boots. "Huh? Did you lose something?"</p><p>"No, no, no, the circus," Sokka corrected, "it's missing something."</p><p>"Sokka, what are you talking about?" The circus had been running successfully for over a year now. It was a little late in the game to say that it lacked anything.</p><p>"My good friends," he said to the confused performers, "what do you notice about the people who keep coming to the shows?"</p><p>"Absolutely nothing," Mai drawled. "Standard emptyheaded, obnoxious partygoers."</p><p>"Well, I think they're all very nice," Ty Lee argued.</p><p>"Think of it this way," Sokka pressed, "where do most of our negative reviews come from, and how does it compare to our regulars?"</p><p>They all thought about it, but most of them were completely baffled. Aang was the only one who made a connection. "Well... most of the people who disapprove of our act are fancy, upper-class people? And the ones who like it are...more regular people?"</p><p>"EXACTLY!" Sokka thundered, making everyone jump. "We need to fix that! Make our act appealing to the snooty-pants up there!"</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Katara broke in. She wasn't quite sure where this had come from, but she supposed she ought to be used to her brother's erratic behavior by now. "Sokka, the circus is perfectly fine! just let snooty-pants be snooty-pants."</p><p>"Ah, but we all know that the snooty-pants is where the influence is!" the ringleader barreled on. "If we don't get them on our side, how long until they turn others against us? How long until they shut us down completely?"</p><p>"I knew it," Teo whispered to Zuko, "he's finally cracked."</p><p>"Had he not before?"</p><p>Katara, opting to humor Sokka for now, prompted, "and how exactly do you plan to make allies of the snooty-pants?"</p><p>"I'm glad you asked!" he exclaimed. He paused for a second. "Actually, I've been thinking of taking on an assistant for a while now-- the circus is really growing and it'd be nice to have someone to help me manage, and it would also mean I could go visit Suki and the kids more often. So, if I were to find someone who has experience in the upper-class business arena, well, two birds, one stone, as the saying goes."</p><p>"Why didn't you just say so?" Katara grumbled, resisting the urge to face-palm.</p><p>Smellerbee scoffed. "Well, good luck finding someone crazy enough to throw away a high-paying job and a good reputation and come work for a freakshow's mad ringleader."</p><p>"Yes, therein lies the rub..." Sokka mumbled, stroking his chin.</p><p>"Actually--" all eyes turned to Zuko, who had oddly sly expression on his face-- "I might know a guy. Or rather, a girl."</p><p>***</p><p>He consulted his wife on the matter during his next trip to Kyoshi Island. "Azula Sozin," he said, throwing down a newspaper article on the table. "Daughter of a tycoon, child prodigy, and Zuko's little sister."</p><p>Suki picked up the paper and looked at the picture on the front: a young woman with severe bangs framing her face, eyes that gleamed cunningly, and a devil-may-care smirk playing at her lips. "And you're thinking about trying to take her her on?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm more than thinking about it! Zuko speaks very highly of her; says that she's got the sharpest mind of anyone he knows, and the ambition to match it. Of course he also said she's power-hungry and slightly malicious, but that just makes it even better! Don't you think she'd fit right in to the circus?"</p><p>"Oh yeah," Suki replied dryly, "there was big scandal surrounding her a few years back."</p><p>Sokka huffed. "I ask what fits into my show and your mind immediately goes to--hold on, scandal? Do tell me more."</p><p>She shrugged. "They say she had an affair--with another woman."</p><p>He blinked. "Aaaaaaaaand this bothers you?"</p><p>Suki snorted. "Sokka, do you know how often the Kyoshi Warriors date each other? Why would it bother me?"</p><p>"That's what I was wondering."</p><p>"No," she continued, "but apparently that sort of thing is more frowned upon in the Fire Nation. And with her father being so powerful and all, well, it was kind of a big deal. He exerted a lot to cover it up."</p><p>Oh, this was just getting better and better. The scandalous prodigy child of a wealthy robber baron? "Oh yeah, this is gonna work," he said, rubbing his hands together.</p><p>The Kyoshi Warrior raised an eyebrow. "Really? And how exactly do you plan to approach this woman?"</p><p>"Zuko says she'll conveniently be in Ba Sing Se at the same time as us. We'' sit down and talk about it over a nice cup of tea."</p><p>Suki glanced at the picture again, then back at Sokka. "Best of luck."</p><p>***</p><p>It was their third night in Ba Sing Se before Sokka met Azula Sozin. He caught up with her on a bridge between the upper and middle rings and called out, "Miss Sozin! Hello!"</p><p>She turned, and he thrust out a hand. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am--"</p><p>"Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, Ringeader of the Circus of Wonder. Yes, I know who you are." She gave his hand a single, firm shake; he almost winced at her grip.</p><p>"Aha, I see my reputation proceeds me! So you've been?"</p><p>"Agni, no," Azula replied, "but I have heard a lot from my dear big brother. You're quite the little success story, aren't you?"</p><p>"Only if I'm being humble," Sokka said cheekily, "otherwise I'm quite the large success story. But a woman such as yourself ought to understand that."</p><p>"Well, of course, it's the story of my life. But I have a certain level of respect for those who aren't born into it."</p><p>He smiled with all the charisma me could muster. "Can I buy you a drink?"</p><p>***</p><p>Sokka had very good memories of The Jasmine Dragon The first time they had come to the city, Zuko had taken the performers there. It was owned by his uncle, a kind, portly man named Iroh who was surprisingly good natured about having a gaggle of circus performers troop into his shop. It had been a wonderful night.</p><p>It was mostly empty when Sokka and Azula walked in, so they were immediately spotted by the black-haired man behind the counter."Well hello there Mr. Sokka," he greeted. "And what's this? My little cousin in the company of circus folk?"</p><p>"I'd told you I'd be in town, Lu Ten," she said as they embraced. "I'm just humoring the ringleader."</p><p>"Mmmhmm..." Lu Ten leaned over to Sokka. "Good luck with this one. She's a tough nut to crack."</p><p>After Iroh had brought them there tea and warmly greeted his niece, they got down to business. Sokka didn't beat around the bush, sensing that this woman was a cut-to-the-chase sort of person. She listened with an unreadable expression as he pitched his offer, stirring her tea with a silver spoon. When he was done, he prompted, "so? Whaddaya think?"</p><p>She took a moment to reply, tapping the spoon on the rim of her teacup before setting it down delicately on the saucer. The she said, "my brother put you up to this, didn't he?"</p><p>"So that's a no?"</p><p>"Yes, that's a no."</p><p>"Just think about it!" Sokka urged. "You've clrealy got an apt for the business world--teach me to appeal to the high brows, and with your help the Circus of Wonders will achieve more fame than any show the world has ever seen!"</p><p>He was practically bursting out of his seat by the time he had finished speaking, but Azula didn't bat an eyelash. "Mr. Sokka, you do know what you're asking of me, right? To essentially give up my high standing and father's favor in order to satisfy some ringleader's delusions of grandeur?"</p><p>"Your brother did."</p><p>"Well, I am not my brother," she snapped. "I was born lucky."</p><p>"So you call being born different unlucky?" Sokka challenged.</p><p>"I call being born different to someone like my father unlucky," Azula clarified. "Believe me, I'm not one to judge others for their differences--after all, I'm different too, only in less obvious ways."</p><p>Sokka recalled Suki's words:<i> they say she had an affair with another woman. It was a big deal for her father.</i> He decided to switch tactics. "Miss Sozin, let me ask you a question." He leaned forward. "When was the last time you laughed, or genuinely smiled?"</p><p>"I'm laughing internally right now," she retorted dryly.</p><p>"What I'm saying is, does being your father's lackey really bring you joy in life?"</p><p>"I am my father's second-in-command," she answered haughtily, although Sokka noticed she seemed to be dodging the question, "his heir, practically a princess."</p><p>"Yeah, that;s what I said," he replied, which got a frown out of her, "second-in-command, lackey, what's the dif?"</p><p>"Now, now, there's no need to call names."</p><p>"She says to some ringleader with delusions of grandeur."</p><p>"That's fair."</p><p>"What I'm offering you," he went on, "is what everyone who has joined my show thus far has found: freedom."</p><p>"So you want me to risk my inheritance based on a flight of fantasy?"</p><p>"Oh, you'd be risking more than that," he said casually, "you could lose everything. But what you would gain would make it all worthwhile."</p><p>"Oh really?" Azula's voice was dripping with disbelief, but Sokka ignored it, on a roll now.</p><p>"Don't you want to get away from the same old part you've got to play? Well, I've got what you need; not I don't want to chase you down, because I know you see it. You run with me and I can cut you free, out of the walls that keep you in. So trade that typical for something colorful, and if it's crazy, well, sometimes you gotta live a little crazy! You can play it sensible--a queen of conventional--or you can risk it all and you'll see. It'll take you to the other side."</p><p>Azula chuckled. "OK, my friend, you want to cut me in? Well I hate to tell you, but it won't happen." She stood, her chair scraping roughly against the floor. "So thanks, but no. As a matter of fact, I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in." As she slipped on her coat she continued, "now I admire you, and that whole show you do. I really think you're on to something, but I live among the swells and we don't pick up peanut shells." She smirked condescendingly. "I'll have to leave that up to you." He opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "So go and do like you do; I'm good to do like me. I am not in a cage so I have no need of a key. I don't need to see the other side."</p><p>"Is this really how you like to spend your days?" Sokka protested. "All this misery, and parties and plays?"</p><p>"If I were mixed up with you, I would be the talk of the town--disgraced, disowned, another one of the clowns."</p><p>She turned and walked toward the door, but the ringleader called after her, "but you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little! Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll wake you up; cure your aching; break down your walls! Now that's a deal that seems worth taking." He leaned back against the table and smiled slyly. "But I guess I'll leave that up to you..."</p><p>By the time he had finished speaking, Azula had fully stopped. She hesitated in the entrance, and when the silence had dragged out for so long that it was getting awkward for Sokka, she spun around. "Well, it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly. So I must know: what percentage of the show would I be taking?"</p><p>Doing his best to conceal his triumph, Sokka responded, "fair enough. Let's see... I'd give you seven--we could shake and make it happen!"</p><p>Azula laughed as she started back toward him. "I wasn't born this morning. Eighteen would be just fine."</p><p>Now it was his turn to laugh. "Why not just go ahead and ask for copper pieces on the dime?"</p><p>"Fifteen."</p><p>"I'd do eight."</p><p>"Twelve."</p><p>"Maybe nine--"</p><p>"Ten." Azula crossed her arms. and her tone made the ultimatum clear.</p><p>Sokka sighed and stuck out his hand. "Fine"</p><p>They shook on it. "Mr. Sokka," she said, "looks like you have yourself a partner."</p><p>"What I have, Miss Sozin," he corrected, "is an overcompensated apprentice."</p><p>***</p><p>Azula's first day in the circus went about as well as could be expected. She was constantly dodging around the performers (or they around her, more often than not-- she was nearly run over by Pipsqueak), and constantly struggled to keep a look of utter bewilderment off her face. "It's chaos and mayhem in here," she told Sokka.</p><p>"Of course, but it's <i>orderly</i> chaos and <i>nice</i> mayhem," he replied. "You'll get used to it."</p><p>"Well, well, well," a voice called, and they turned to see Zuko walking up, "never thought I'd see you here."</p><p>They clasped forearms and pulled one another into a quick hug. "Don't play dumb, ZuZu," his sister said, "I know this was all your idea."</p><p>"Yes, but that doesn't mean I actually thought I'd see you here. How'd Father take it?"</p><p>She grinned. "You should have seen the look on his face--it almost made this all worth it. Mother seemed happy though. Probably relieved to get rid of me."</p><p>"More like relieved that you're finally doing something with your life. You're 21 years old; it was time for you to get out of our parents' basement."</p><p>"Oh, is that what you call it?"</p><p>"Hey Azula, this way!" Sokka hollered from atop a flight of stairs. Azula mockingly saluted her brother and caught up with her new boss. He led them the rest of the way up until they were on a platform, high above the ground, in front of a curtain. </p><p>"This is how we get the acrobats and other such flying performers on and off. Check it out, they should be on now!"</p><p>He parted the curtain for her. When she leaned forward but did not step out, he gave her a light shove. Taken by surprise, she stumbled forward and found herself teetering at the edge of the platform.</p><p><i>'Dammit, he's trying to kill me on my first day!'</i> she thought angrily as she regained her balance. <i>'I'm going to--'</i></p><p>Her thoughts were cut off by a roar from the crowd below. She spotted it's cause: an acrobat on the trapeze, swinging toward her in a graceful arc; down, down, down, and back up, up, up--</p><p>Then the acrobat reached the crest of her arc and hung suspended in the air, inches away from her face, and all Azula could see was beautiful grey eyes and a smile that could outshine the sun. Then, as quickly as she appeared, the trapeze artist was gone, gravity pulling her down and away.</p><p>All irritation at Sokka gone, Azula slowly turned around.</p><p>"Who is that?"</p><p>As it happened, she got to meet the acrobat only a minute later. "There she is," Sokka said as they came down the stairs. Azula looked where he was pointing and saw her chatting with a bored-looking knife thrower. Sokka strode right up to them. "Mai, Ty Lee," he said, "allow me to introduce our newest addition, Azula Sozin."</p><p>"Nice to meet you!" the acrobat said enthusiastically. "I'm Ty Lee, and this is my best friend Mai!"</p><p>"Hi," Azula said, then immediately berated herself internally. <i>'Hi? That's the best you can do?'</i></p><p>"You're Zuko's little sister, right?" Mai asked expressionlessly. "Are you joining his act?"</p><p>"Oh, no, I don't have an act."</p><p>"Huh, really?" Ty Lee broke in. "Most people have an act."</p><p>"Well, not me. I'm the, um, junior assistant." <i>'Did you really just say um? Compose yourself, Azula!'</i></p><p>Someone called Ty Lee's name and she said, "well, I guess I gotta go. Nice to meet you, 'Zula!"</p><p>She walked off, and Azula found her head turning of it's own accord to watch her go.</p><p>Sokka rolled his eyes. "OK, Shu, let's keep going. We haven't finshed the tour!" </p><p>She turned to follow and nearly bumped into Mai. She gave Azula a hard stare and very deliberately twirled one of her knives in her fingers. Azula's regular smirk came back. "I think you and I are going to get along well."</p><p>She brushed past Mai and went after Sokka, thinking to herself, <i>'maybe this won't be so bad after all.'</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THERE IS NO REASON FOR LU TEN TO BE DEAD IN THIS UNIVERSE SO I WILL HAVE UNCLE IROH BE HAPPY!</p><p>Brownie points to anyone who gets my 'Shu' reference.</p><p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated. I'll get the next chapter uploaded as soon as I can!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Never Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which I hope you enjoyed everyone being happy, because this is the beginning of the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Be careful up there!" Sokka called to his kids. They were climbing around on Appa the skybison's back, having fun using his tail as a slide.</p>
<p>"Don't worry," Aang assured him, "they won't get hurt so long as Momo's watching them. Right Momo?" The winged lemur chittered and went back to his leechie nuts.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Azula strode in and announced, "may I have your attention please!" (She had certainly picked up the circus' dramatic flair.) All the performers looked up from where they were lazing about. Korra and Lin slid down from Appa and raced over to Azula, shrieking her name. She submitted to their hugs--she had long since learned that it was pointless to resist; those girls had an uncanny way of usually getting what they wanted-- then addressed the crowd. Holding up an ornate piece of paper, she said, "well, Sokka, your endeavor has paid off."</p>
<p>"Stop leaving us in suspense!" he demanded, "tell us what it says!"</p>
<p>Grinning smugly, she read aloud: "<i>The members of Sokka's Circus of Wonders are humbly invited to visit the court of His Majesty, Earth King Kuei."</i></p>
<p>Everyone immediately burst into excited chatter.</p>
<p>"WHAT?!" Sokka bellowed. "This is SO GREAT!"</p>
<p>"Alright, Earth King!" Katara exclaimed, pumping her fist.</p>
<p>"Great," muttered Mai, "so excited."</p>
<p>But then Zuko stood up and asked a question that made them all fall silent. "Are we <i>all</i> invited?"</p>
<p>The performers were suddenly painfully aware of how they looked--they would stick out like a sore thumb in a palace. What king would want them there?</p>
<p>But Azula just shrugged and said, "I suppose I'll have to tell the Earth King that either all of us go, or none of us go."</p>
<p>And the cheering resumed.</p>
<p>Bouncing around the romm ecstatically, Sokka had the revelation of just how far he'd come. Not too long ago he'd been a down-on-his-luck inventor determined to make the world remember him but with no idea how to do it. Now here he was, rich, famous, and on his way to meet a king. He was on top of the world.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The circus members stood outside the doors of the Throne Room in the Earth Palace. They were dressed as if for a show--none of them had any fancy clothes, so thy opted to go for full circus regalia. Sokka and Azula were the only ones in formal attire. The ringleader straightened his coat and told Azula, "now, don't embarrass me in front of the Earth King."</p>
<p>"Actually, i was thinking that you should leave the talking to me," she replied.</p>
<p>Just then, a trumpet sounded and a herald announced, "Your Majesty, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and his Circus of... Wonders." He coughed slightly before the last word.</p>
<p>With Sokka and Azula leading the way, the performers strode into the room and down the long, carpeted walkway towards the throne. The crowds to either side of them whispered and stared, but they ignored them, continuing forward with their heads held high.</p>
<p>The reached the dais, atop which Earth King Kuei sat on and elaborate throne. He wasn't exactly what Sokka had expected--he was tall and scrawny, with stringy hair and a pair of bifocals sitting on the bridge of his nose. Strangest of all, he had a <i>bear</i> at his feet. Not a platypus-bear or an opossum-beat, just a <i>bear</i>. When he saw it, The Duke whispered in Pipsqueak's ear, "this place is <i>weird</i>."</p>
<p>Sokka gave a sweeping bow and greeted, "Your Earthliness."</p>
<p>"Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, I am very glad to welcome you and your circus to my palace," the king said in a friendly tone. "Oo, and I've heard all about your little... Colonel, was it? Where is she?"</p>
<p>Katara popped out from behind Zuko and called, "uh, Geberal, sir."</p>
<p>Kuei gasped. "Your even smaller than I imagined!"</p>
<p>"Well, I'm sure I look short from all the way up there, beanpole," Katara answered cockily.</p>
<p>An audible gasp went through the room. Several Di Li agents appeared from the shadows. Sokka cringed, and his assistant muttered, "'Don't embarrass me in front of the Earth King, Azula,' he said."</p>
<p>The, to everyone's shock, the Earth King burst out laughing. Through his tearful chortles he managed to say, "that's so funny! No one ever talks to me like that! It's always, <i>'yes, Your Majesty,</i> or <i>'of course, Your Earthliness.'</i> Oh, I like you!" He rubbed his bear's head. "And Bosco likes you too! Don't you, Bosco?"</p>
<p>Sokka breathed a sigh of relief. Katara at least had the decency to look abashed.</p>
<p>Later, drinks were served, an orchestra struck up in the background, and the circus members dispersed amongst the crowd. Sokka chatted lively with anyone who would listen to him. Earth King Kuei was determined to introduce Katara to his bear. Zuko brooded in a corner. And Azula, meanwhile, was leaning against a pillar, sipping from a glass and pretending not to be watching Ty Lee.</p>
<p>The acrobat was across the room, doing handstands and flips for an enthralled group of onlookers. She wore a bright pink outfit, the top of which was a sleeveless crop top that showed off her defined arms and impressive abs; her silky, chestnut hair was done up in it's usual braid. Even from this distance, Azula could see the way her eyes sparkled as she smiled. Whenever she flashed that smile (which was often), she got a warm feeling in her chest.</p>
<p>"Is ogling acrobats your new favorite passtime?"</p>
<p>Azula jumped, nearly spilling her drink. Somehow, Mail had appeared beside her. How had Azula let her sneak up on her like that? She was usually so much more vigilant! "What--no--I wasn't--why would you think--" she cleared her throat. "No. What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"I'm bored. And Ty Lee is too preoccupied with her fan group."</p>
<p>"Right." After a moment of awkward silence, Azula broached, "so you two are... a thing?" <i>Very subtle, Azula. Veeeerrry subtle.</i></p>
<p>Mai shook her head. "I don't think of her that way."</p>
<p>"Do you even like girls?"</p>
<p>She shrugged. "Haven't thought about it. She identifies as pan, though. Before you ask."</p>
<p>"I wasn't going to," Azula lied, thoughts already spinning wildly.</p>
<p>"But," Mai added, "she is my best friend. So should you step out of line..." She flicked a knife from her sleeve, stopping it just short of Azula's eye.</p>
<p>Azula raised an eyebrow. "Duly noted." Then she grinned. "Although I'll have to say the same thing about you and my brother..."</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about."</p>
<p>Just then, another trumpet sounded and the herald announced, "Your Majesty, Miss Toph Beifong of the Gaoling Province." Sokka looked up to see the crowd part for a young woman. She had black hair piled on top of her head, and wore a pitch black petticoat over green pants and a shirt. But what caught Sokka's attention the most was the white stick that trailed the ground before her and her glazed, unfocused eyes.</p>
<p>He sidled over to his assistant. "Hey, Azula. The blind chick over there, who is she?"</p>
<p>"Oh her? Toph Beifing, only daughter of the most powerful family in Gaoling. She's a dancer, I think. Or a martial artist. Nobody's really sure which."</p>
<p>"I see. Well, come one!" He grabbed her arm and started pulling her along.</p>
<p>"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" she protested.</p>
<p>"You're going to introduce me to her!"</p>
<p>"I was having a polite conversation--" But when Azula looked back, Mai was already wandering off elsewhere. Traitor. She sighed and went along with her boss.</p>
<p>They walked up to the woman. "Miss Beifong," Azula began, and she turned toward them. Azula started to hold out her hand, then thought better of it and said, "my name is Azula Sozin, and this is--"</p>
<p>"Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe," he interrupted, much to his assistant's annoyance, "how are you?"</p>
<p>"'Sup," Toph replied simply.</p>
<p>"Miss Beifong, I've heard a lot about you--" Azula rolled her eyes-- "the most famous dancer in the Earth Kingdom! It's a pleasure to meet you."</p>
<p>She scoffed. "'Dancing' is an inadequate word for what I do."</p>
<p>"So it's a martial art?"</p>
<p>"You could call it that. It's adapted from a martial arts style called earthbending, but it's my own creation."</p>
<p>"Impressive! And what do you call it?"</p>
<p>"Metalbending," she answered smugly.</p>
<p>Azula muttered something about one-uping earthbenders.</p>
<p>"But you present it as a performance, right?" Sokka pressed. "That sounds an awful lot like dancing."</p>
<p>"Sure, but a dance that can kick your butt," Toph replied, "just ask the Boulder."</p>
<p>Azula frowned. "Isn't he an underground street fighter..."</p>
<p>If anything, Sokka's grin only grew wider. "That is incredible, and may I just say, the fact that you can do all of that blind is most impressive. It's exactly the sort of thing my show lives for."</p>
<p>Beifong raised an eyebrow. "OK, that almost sounded like a lead-in."</p>
<p>He laughed. "Oh, Miss Beifong, you're too clever!" He put on his best presentation voice. "I had a vision, just now: the incredible Toph Befong, one night only, at Sokka's Circus of Wonders! Prepare to be rocked!"</p>
<p>He looked back at Toph. She didn't look impressed. "Your point is?"</p>
<p>"Miss Beifong," Sokka continued, "you are the most famous martial artist in the whole Earth Kingdom. What I can offer you is substitution of 'Earth Kingdom' for 'world'. My audiences come from this kingdom, and the Fire Nation, and the Water Tribes, and yes, even the Air Nomads! Do you see where I'm going with this?"</p>
<p>"Nope," Beifong replied with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Well then allow me to-- oh wait" he added as the penny dropped. Azula chuckled and he glared at her.</p>
<p>"But," Toph then said, "I do take your meaning, and I have one question."</p>
<p>"And that is?"</p>
<p>"Why me?"</p>
<p>The question took Sokka by surprise. After a moment of consideration, he answered, "people come to my show for the pleasure of being hoodwinked. Just once I'd like to gove them something real."</p>
<p>His assistant gave him a sideways look, but Toph <i>hmph</i>ed and shrugged. "Whatever. What time should I be there?"</p>
<p>A few minutes later they walked away. Sokka was bursting with glee, but Azula was frowning. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"</p>
<p>"What are you talking about? This is going to bring the circus more fame than ever!"</p>
<p>"<i>If</i> it works," she pointed out. "And even if it does, how do you think the others are going to take it?"</p>
<p>"Oh come on, they're going to love her! And besides, I'm the one who runs this circus, aren't I?"</p>
<p>"That's what I'm saying. You already have it all. But towers of gold are still too little; your hands could hold the world, but will it never be enough for you?"</p>
<p>"Hey," he responded, "why quit while you're ahead?"</p>
<p>And with that, he walked away.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Opening night came faster than Sokka had anticipated, and he was far more nervous than he cared to admit. Maybe it was because the theatre they had rented was not only filled to the brim, but because his wife and kids were somewhere in that audience expecting big things. Maybe it was because he had never actually seen Toph perform and he was really hoping she could do more than just talk a big game. Maybe it was because Azula wouldn't stop scowling, even more so than usual-- seriously, what was her problem?</p>
<p>As he was preparing to go out onto the stage, his assistant walked up to him and said, "by the way, Katara, Zuko, and the others just showed up? Where do you want them?"</p>
<p>Sokka was startled. He didn't know they were coming tonight--wait, was that his name being called? Did he have to go?</p>
<p>"Hey, boss," Azula repeated in annoyance (she only called him 'boss' when she was exhasperated with him), "the others, where should they go? Your box?" </p>
<p>"Uh, no, no," he stammered, "that's too, um, visible."</p>
<p>"Visible?"</p>
<p>"How 'bout the standing box; there's better acoustics," he decided, and then ducked away. If possible, Azula scowled even harder.</p>
<p>Sokka stepped out in front of the big red curtain, and the whispering in the audience ceased.</p>
<p>"Ladies and gentlemen," he called out, "thank you all for gathering here tonight for this very special event. I recently had the pleasure of witnessing one of the most incredible spectacles a single person could deliver--" ("No, you didn't!" Toph muttered backstage.)-- and that's coming from the ringleader of the greatest circus in the world! Now I knwo what you all are thinking: 'this Sokka guy is so full of humbug'; but I assure you that this is not just another bedazzling sideshow; this, ladies and gentlemen, is the real deal." Up in the standing box, many of the performers were scowling. Zuko was even clenching his fists. "I present to you," Sokka finished with a flourish, "Miss Toph Beifong!"</p>
<p>He exited the stage as the audience applauded. The curtain rose to reveal Toph in a light green <i>gi</i> tied with a black belt. The band struck up, playing a low, dramatic symphony as she began. It started out slow, but as the music climbed, so did she, and it quickly became clear why Top's metalbending had made her so famous. Her movements were bold and strong, pieced together fluidly in a way that was at once beautiful and felt dangerous. It was powerful and rich, especially combined with the rising music. And what made it even more amazing was the knowledge that she was doing it all blind.</p>
<p>Backstage, Sokka was bouncing up and down and gaping, because this was so much better than he had ever expected! It was not only impressive, it was awe-inspiring, and he wasn't the only one feeling it. In the standing box, the circus performers had practically forgotten their irritation at being regulated to the nosebleeds--they of all people could appreciate a performance of this caliber.</p>
<p>Even Azula was moved. She had gone up to the box with the others and stood beside Ty Lee, hyperaware of their close proximity. She didn't know what it was about the atmosphere, but as the music crescendoed she found her hand creeping toward hers, and then they were touching, and then their fingers were intertwined and Azula's heart was racing and she could hardly think because <i>Ty Lee was holding her hand.</i> For that one second, everything was perfect.</p>
<p>But then she happened to glace to the right and noticed a man in another box, openly staring and pointing at them as he whispered to his wife. Suddenly she was seventeen again, her father's voice ringing in her ears after he'd caught her with her girlfriend: <i>I never thought you would stoop this low. You disgust me.</i></p>
<p>She dropped Ty Lee's hand.</p>
<p>The performance reached it's apex, and Toph pulled off her final move, leaping into the air and coming back down to the stage with a resounding <i>thud</i>. For a brief moment there was breathless silence. Then the audience burst into applause, jumping to their feet and calling for an encore. Toph straightened, blew a strand of hair out of her face, and bowed curtly. Sokka rushed out onto the stage, grinning hugely, and gave a bow of his own. His mind was whirling with plans, even as applause thundered in his ears and spotlights shone on him, because Azula was right--it would never be enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys liked this. I may not be able to post another chapter for a day or two, so please hold.</p>
<p>Your kudos and comments always make me happy! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. This Is Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which mistakes were made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize in advance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A toast," Sokka declared, raising his glass, "to Toph Beifong and her amazing performance tonight!"</p><p>"Cheers!" the crowd echoed.</p><p>They were currently enjoying the after-party of the show. Suki, Korra, and Lin showed up and Sokka eagerly led the over to meet Toph. "Toph, I want you to meet my wife, Suki, and my girls Korra and Lin." Suki and Beifong exchanged pleasantries, then Korra eagerly said, "I loved your act, you looked really big and scary!"</p><p>"Well, that's why they call me Toph," the blind woman replied, pounding her fists together, "because it sounds like tough!"</p><p>They all laughed.</p><p>"I proclaim this night to be a success!" Sokka declared.</p><p>"I agree," Toph said, "can't wait for next time."</p><p>Suki frowned. "Wait, what do you mean 'next time?'"</p><p>"Oh right, I forgot to tell you!" Sokka said excitedly. "Toph has decided to stay on with the circus! She's going to be our primary act!"</p><p>Korra and Lin cheered, but Suki kept frowning. "That's great, I guess. The performers must be really excited."</p><p>"Oh, they don't know yet," her husband replied casually. "It's going to be a surprise!"</p><p>"I'm not sure they'll appreciate that."</p><p>"What?" Toph broke in. "Me joining them?"</p><p>"Of course not," Suki clarified, "just not being included in such a major decision."</p><p>"Well, technically," Sokka pointed out carefully, "the decision is Toph's and mine. I run this whole shabang, after all."</p><p>"Which is why you should include everyone in your choices," Suki pushed back.</p><p>"I fail to see what I've done wrong here!"</p><p>"Hey! Is that someone calling me?" Beifong interrupted. "I'm going to go find out." She ducked away into the crowd.</p><p>Sokka turned back to his wife. "What's the matter, Suki? They're going to love her! After all, she's just like them!"</p><p>"That's not what I'm saying," she answered, careful to keep her voice level in front of the kids, "it' just--making her the primary act?"</p><p>"People come to the circus for new acts, and she's a celebrity!" Sokka protested.</p><p>"So that's what this is about? Your fame?"</p><p>"No! It's--I'm just--why can't you let me run the circus my way?"</p><p>Suki opened her mouth again, but was interrupted by someone calling, "Mr. Sokka? Your troupe is coming in."</p><p>"Hold that thought," he told his wife, and hurried to the doors. He got there just as the performers did, and held the door open just a crack to talk to them.</p><p>They were all there--literally, all of them-- and Zuko, who was at the front, said, "oh, there you are, Sokka. Gotta hand it to you, I had my doubts, but this was a pretty good idea."</p><p>"Man, that lady can dance!" Katara exclaimed. "Or fight. Or whatever that was. Anyway, it was cool!"</p><p>"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah," Sokka broke in, "what are you guys doing here? Don't you have a show in like, an hour?"</p><p>"Oh please, that's plenty of time," Zuko responded dismissively. "Cone on buddy, let us in!"</p><p>They pushed forward, and were surprised when Sokka pushed back. "Um, the thing is," he groped, "it's, uh, really crowded in here; not a great time to be, you know, mingling."</p><p>"Mingling?" Katara echoed.</p><p>"Yes, right, thanks for understanding." And with that, the ringleader slammed the door in their faces.</p><p>For a long moment, they just stood there in shocked silence. Their feelings gave way to confusion. and quickly anger and hurt. Sokka, the one who had brought them all together and taught them to be proud of themselves, was ashamed of them.</p><p>Yue finally broke the silence. "Come on guys. Let's just go."</p><p>But before they could, Zuko growled, "no." When they all looked at him, he turned around to face them and spoke.</p><p>"I am not a stranger to the dark. All my life I've been told to hide or run away, because no one will love me as I am. I have learned to be ashamed of all my scars--" his hand came up and touched his birthmark--" but I won't let them break me down to dust. Because no matter how anyone looks at us, no matter what they think of us, or how they treat us, <i>we are glorious</i>. He whirled back around to the door and shouted, "do you hear me? THIS IS ME!"</p><p>And he turned on his heel and stormed down the hall, the others close behind. They marched right into the main ballroom, right into a crowd of people. Richly dressed, 'normal' people, who backed away from them as if they were contagious, staring at them in horrified fascination. They faced them with their heads held high, marching on to the beat they drummed. They went back to the circus tent right through the middle of the streets, refusing to be hidden any longer. A crowd of hecklers came out and yelled at them, but they ignored them and kept going--those people didn't matter.</p><p>They got into costume for their show, and before they began Katara spoke up: "remember--when the sharpest words try to cut us down, send a flood to drown them out. We are brave, we are bruised and we are who we are meant to be."</p><p>Together they cried, "this is me!"</p><p>The show they performed that night was arguably the greatest of them all.</p><p>***</p><p>Sokka was beginning to get frustrated, which was frustrating in and of itself. Things were going wonderfully: it was just a few weeks after Toph had joined the circus, and already the crowds were bigger than they'd ever been. He was up to his ears in work trying to plan the tour.</p><p>But something was off. Ever since Beifong's opening night, the performers had been giving him the cold shoulder At first he'd hardly noticed--been grateful for it even; it made it easier for him to work without frequent distractions. Now, though, it was staring to bother him. </p><p>When he asked Suki about it, she looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it has something to do with you completely shutting them out back at the theatre?"</p><p>"I did not!"</p><p>"You sent them to the nosebleeds and then you slammed the door in their faces!"</p><p>"Well, I'm sorry, but--"</p><p>"I am not the one you need to be apologizing to." And that was all she would say on the matter.</p><p>He tried going to Azula about it. He asked if she wold talk to the others for him. In response, she told him to man up and do it himself. Then she walked away.</p><p>Finally he decided to talk to Katara. Surely she would understand.</p><p>He found her backstage as she was getting in costume. "Hey," he said eloquently.</p><p>"Hi," she responded shortly. </p><p>"So, I was wondering," he began.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Well, I know I've been pretty busy lately, but I couldn't hep but notice that you guys have been kind of...distant."</p><p>An incredulous laugh escaped her throat. "Distant? I thought that was what you wanted! I thought you didn't want us 'mingling.'"</p><p>Sokka's jaw dropped. "Wait--that's what you're mad about? That I sent you away because you had a show?"</p><p>"Cut the bullcrap, Sokka," Katara snapped, "we both know that's not it."</p><p>He glared at her. "OK, so maybe I didn't trust a bunch of rowdy circus performers around free champagne. Can you blame me?"</p><p>"You mean a bunch of freaks?"</p><p>He brother spluttered indignantly. "Wha--you--haha--oh-kay--"</p><p>"I suppose that's your reason for hiring Toph, too? She like enough to us to satisfy, but at least she doesn't <i>look</i> like us?" Katara accused.</p><p>"That's not true! Does nobody trust me to run this circus?"</p><p>"The circus is just as much ours as it is yours!"</p><p>"Oh yeah? Don't forget that if not for me you would still be hiding in an igloo in the South Pole!"</p><p>Katara gasped, shocked that her brother would say something so awful, even in anger. She waited a moment for him to apologize, or take it back, but he just stood there, glaring at her.</p><p>Her face hardened. "And if not for us, you would still be some nobody who couldn't make his family proud."</p><p>Sokka's expression crumbled. He groped for something to say, but it was too late. Katara stormed out.</p><p><i>Fine,</i> he thought, <i>if that's how she feels, then fine. I'll show her. I'll show all of them.</i></p><p>And Katara, meanwhile, wiped the tears from her eyes, took a deep breath, and reminded herself: <i>it doesn't matter what anybody thinks.</i></p><p>
  <i>This is me.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeeeeeaaaaahhhhhh... y'all probably hate me now. I promise it gets better...eventually. So yeah, have fun with that.</p><p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rewrite the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which I completely abandon any and all efforts to make this anything other than a Tyzula story. Sorry not sorry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>WARNING:</b> This chapter contains offensive language, homophobia, and mild slutshaming.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ty Lee walked up to the ticket booth of Caldera City Theatre nervously and smiled at the man behind the counter. "Hi," she said, "I'm supposed to have a reservation under the name 'Sokka?'"</p>
<p>He smiled back and held out two slips of paper.</p>
<p>"Um... I don't think there's supposed to be two..."</p>
<p>"No, there are," a voice beside her said.</p>
<p>Ty Lee's heart skipped a beat. She turned, and indeed, there was Azula, in a red-and-black suit, her hair let down for once. "I was afraid you'd say no," she explained.</p>
<p>There was a very un-Azula look on her face: she seemed vulnerable, maybe even a little nervous. She looked at the acrobat like she was trying to send a message with her eyes--trying to say that the incident on opening night hadn't been because she was ashamed of her.</p>
<p>In reply, Ty Lee smiled and laced her fingers through hers. no hard feelings.</p>
<p>Hand in hand, the two of them started up the grand staircase. "Oh, I love the theatre," Ty breathed.</p>
<p>Azula glanced over at her. Her grin stretched from ear to ear, and her eyes were twinkling like stars. It made Azula's heart melt down into her feet.</p>
<p>But then she caught sight of the couple moving down the stairs toward them, and her blood ran cold. <i>No, no, no, no, no, please not now...</i></p>
<p>Too late. Her mother called out to her, and the two pairs halted next to each other. Azula straightened and calmly said, "Mother, Father. This is a surprise," determined not to betray what a complete and utter disaster this was. She was suddenly keenly aware of two things: one, her father's steely gaze, and two, the fact that she was still holding Ty Lee's hand. And this time, she didn't let go.</p>
<p>Her father's eyes fell on their intertwined fingers and burned with fury. "Azula, have you no shame?" he hissed. "I thought you were past this, but will you never stop bringing disgrace upon our family? Associating with that Water tribesman was bad enough, and now this? Whoring yourself off to this circus freak?"</p>
<p>"Ozai!" Ursa cried, but the damage was done. Ty Lee ducked her head, and after a second, turned and fled down the stairs. Azula called after her, but to no avail. The acrobat disappeared from the theatre. </p>
<p>Azula clenched her fists. She could handle her father's insults, but how could anyone treat Ty Lee like that--sweet, innocent Ty Lee, who offered nothing but kindness to everyone she met?</p>
<p>She whirled on Ozai. "How <i>dare</i> you speak to her that way!"</p>
<p>"You forget your place, Azula," he sneered.</p>
<p>"My place," she answered quietly, "ceased to be under your thumb a long time ago."</p>
<p>And with that, she turned her back on him and left.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>She found Ty Lee right where she thought she would: in the empty circus tent, getting ready to go up on the trapeze. </p>
<p>"Don't listen to him. He's just a small-minded asshole," she said by way of greeting,</p>
<p>"It's fine," Ty Lee replied, although it clearly was not. "I've had names following me all my life: slut, freak, faggot. I'm used to it."</p>
<p>"Well, you shouldn't have to be!" Azula raged. "They should know better than to treat you like that!"</p>
<p>"Why are you trying to make me feel better? I'm the one who got you in trouble."</p>
<p>"You let me handle my father. It doesn't matter what he says, or anyone else, in fact."</p>
<p>"I'm not ashamed of who I am," the acrobat snapped, "but you know the way the world looks at people like us. I don't think that's going to change anytime soon." She got up, said, "I'm sorry I ruined tonight," and walked off as she began unraveling the rope.</p>
<p>But Azula wasn't done yet. "You know I want you," she called as she stepped closer to Ty Lee, "it's not a secret I try to hide. And I can tell you want me too, but you claim it's not in the cards; that fate is pulling us out of reach from each other. Yet you are here in my heart, so who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?"</p>
<p>By the time she had finished speaking, Azula had reached the other girl and caught her around the waist, spinning her to face her. "It's up to you, and it's up to me, because no one can say what we get to be. Maybe it can change--maybe the world could be ours this very night."</p>
<p>Even as the words left her mouth, the rope pulled taut, sending Ty Lee skyward. Azula craned her neck and spun in a slow circle, searching for her in the gloom. After a moment she found her, twirling in a sliver hoop far above. As it gradually began to descend the acrobat finally responded.</p>
<p>"You think it's easy? You think I don't want to run to you? I do! But there are mountains in our way, and doors that we can't walk through."</p>
<p>She came down to Azula's eye level, and though Azula reached for her, she twisted out of the way, always keeping the hoop between them. "I know you're wondering why; it's easy to say all these things when it's just you and me. We're able to be ourselves within these walls, but when we go outside you're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all."</p>
<p>The weight came down again and Ty Lee rocketed back up. Jumping, Azula grabbed hold of the hoop for a second, but her fingers slipped and she fell back down. She looked around and saw that Ty was now balanced atop one of the guardrails at the top of the stands, holding on to the rope. "I'm sorry Azula, but how can I say you'll be mine with everything that keeps us apart? Maybe I'm not the one you were meant to find."</p>
<p>She took a leap and swung towards Azula, who moved to intercept her. The acrobat slammed into her and they tumbled into the dirt together.</p>
<p>Ty Lee grabbed the rope, which yanked her into the air. Azula, too, took hold of it, but all she succeeded in doing was giving her hands rope burns and crashing to the ground again. Yet she got back on her feet, and as she did, Ty Lee started sliding down the rope, still talking: "I just don't understand how it's up to you, and up to me, when everyone always tells us what we can be. How can we change the world to be ours?"</p>
<p>She reached the ground, and they stood before one another. "It's simple," Azula replied. She hooked one arm around Ty's waist, and with the other took hold of the rope. Together, their feet left the ground. "All I want is to fly with you, and all I want is to fall with you. So just give me all of you, and I'll give you all of me, and nobody else matters. Who do they think they are to condemn us for who we are and who we love? Don't we know better than anybody else what's in our own hearts? Walls or no walls, that never changes."</p>
<p>They touched solid ground again, and she smirked. "Wouldn't you agree?"</p>
<p>Ty Lee returned it with a faint smile of her own, and once more flew back into the air. Azula watched as she soared around the room, as beautiful as any comet streaking across the night sky. The acrobat called down, "so it's up to you, and it's up to me?"</p>
<p>Before answering, Azula ran up the stands. From the very top she stood and declared, no one can say what we get to be!"</p>
<p>Then she leapt out into empty space; Ty Lee caught her without missing a beat, and together they flew through the air like two shooting stars, until they came to a rest on the ground. </p>
<p>They stood there for a long moment in each other's arms, breathless. Ty Lee broke the silence first. "It just... it feels impossible."</p>
<p>"It's not impossible," Azula whispered back, "we just have to rewrite the stars."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was surprisingly difficult chapter to write. Rewrite the Stars is a beautiful song, but it's not until you write it out as dialogue that you realize how much of sounds kinda suggestive *laughs uncomfortably*.</p>
<p>Please review!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tightrope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which fires start literally and metaphorically, and poor Toph is just confused.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The circus went on one of the grandest tours in it's career, with Toph Beifong starring in every performance. Tickets were sold out nearly every night, and they were making more money than ever before.</p><p>And they were all miserable.</p><p>Most of them, anyway. Toph herself was happier than she'd ever been. She didn't act like an aloof favorited star--she hung out with the performers and was friendly to them (Aang, Zuko, and Katara she took a particular liking to). They, in turn, were polite to her and tried not to blame her for stealing their show.</p><p>Sokka, on the other hand, they were openly mad at. It seemed like everything was <i>Toph this, Toph that</i> with him. Toph Beifong, who had gotten him to the peak of his fame... and it seemed like he had forgotten the ones who had pushed him the rest of the way up the mountain.</p><p>He hardly even spoke to them anymore--it was Azula who basically ran the rest of the show at this point. She was just as ticked off at Sokka as the rest of them. She knew she didn't have any reason to be, but some days she felt like she'd just traded one jerkwad boss for another. Katara was taking it particularly hard. They had all been Sokka's friends, but she was his sister--she had been closer to him than anyone. His neglect of the performers was a deeply personal betrayal for her.</p><p>No one was spared from this, not even the rest of Sokka's family. Suki and their daughters, despite not having any technical share in it, were just as much a part of the circus as anybody. And living on Kyoshi Island, so far away, they felt the distance literally as well as metaphorically. Korra and Lin would sometimes ask when Daddy was coming to visit again, and Suki would answer, "when he can. He's very busy."</p><p>Sokka wrote regularly, but that only served to make it worse.</p><p><i>Dear Suki,</i> he would say:</p><p>
  <i>How are things on Kyoshi Island? I hope you're keeping those warriors of yours in shape. Oh, who am I kidding, of course you are. How are the girls? Tell them that Appa and Momo miss them.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Things are great here at the circus. I have never seen crowds like this! To think that they've all come to see Toph! I swear, that invitation to the Earth King's palace must have been divine intervention, because this is the best thing that's happened to the circus since... well, since I started it in the first place! You don't see any critics calling it a freakshow now, huh?</i>
</p><p>But Suki knew that things weren't all peachy at the circus. She knew because she had been exchanging letters with Katara. She was happy that her husband had everything he'd ever wanted, but did he really consider it more important than his family?</p><p>Finally, she decided to confront him about it. </p><p>She caught up with the circus in Ba Sing Se. She and the girls watched the final show of the night from the stands, then went backstage while it was clearing out. Sokka met them with excited kisses and hugs. "I'm so glad you're here!"</p><p>"Korra, Lin, why don't you go find your Auntie Katara?" Suki suggested. They nodded and ran off.</p><p>Sokka looked confused. "What's going on?"</p><p>"We need to talk."</p><p>They went into his office. "Alright," Sokka then said, "what happened?"</p><p>"Toph Beifong happened," Suki replied. "Ever since you took her on, you've been living in your own world and completely blowing off everybody else. It needs to stop."</p><p>"Is this about the incident at the theatre?" he demanded. "Because that was months ago! I thought you all would be over it by now."</p><p>"If it had ended there, it could have been forgiven. But you've let it drive a wedge between you and your friends and family."</p><p>"I'm not the one who kept making a big deal out of it!" Sokka protested. The his eyes narrowed. "Wait. I see what it is. Katara told you about our falling-out, didn't she?"</p><p>"You need to apologize to her," Suki said, more gently this time, "and all the others. Just because you don't understand what you've done wrong doesn't mean you haven't made any mistakes."</p><p>"You're just jealous," Sokka snapped.</p><p>"Of what?"</p><p>"I don't know! Of me, of Toph--"</p><p>"Jealous of <i>Toph?"</i></p><p>"You were the one who started this discussion with 'Toph Beifong happened!'"</p><p>"For good reason!" Suki cried. "Every letter I've gotten, you've babbled on about how great she is and how glad you are that you added her to the team! You won't shut up about her!"</p><p>"Alright, that's an exaggeration," Sokka insisted.</p><p>"Maybe," Suki conceded, "but... sometimes I wonder if I <i>should</i> be jealous of her."</p><p>Her husband spluttered indignantly. "What, do you think I'm in love with her?"</p><p>Suki's expression became cold. "No, I don't. You're not in love with anyone--not her, or me, just you and your show."</p><p>Sokka's mouth fell open. Before he could respond, however, Suki face softened and she said, "I'm sorry. That was too far. But..." She stepped forward and took his hands in her own. "When we got married, we swore to be partners in everything. With your hand in my hand, we promised to never let go. But now... I'm never sure if you'll catch me if I should fall. It's like we're walking a tightrope."</p><p>For a long moment they stood in silence. Then Sokka squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them again, he said, his voice a painful mixture of anger and hurt, "you're wrong. You have me all wrong!"</p><p>Unable to face her anymore, he ran from the room.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <i>"Not her, or me, just you and your show."</i>
</p><p>Toph decided it was time for her to go. She'd stopped outside the door when she had heard her name,  and now her chest felt like it was constricting, and her eyes burned. She hurried away and found herself in the main backstage area. Toph could tell from the sounds that most, if not all, of the performers were gathered there, demobilizing after the show.</p><p>"What did I do wrong?" she demanded.</p><p>All the noises stopped. After a hesitant moment, Aang asked, "what do you mean?"</p><p>"I just overheard Sokka and Suki talking about me. If you all hate me, would you please just act like it already?"</p><p>More silence. Then Yue's voice: "we don't hate you. It's mainly Sokka's fault; you just kinda... started it all."</p><p>"That's not helpful," Toph grumbled.</p><p>"We don't blame you," Katara broke in, "we're just mad that after all we've been through together, Sokka would push us all away for someone so new."</p><p>"I'm sorry I ruined it for you guys," Toph snapped. "I thought maybe you actually wanted me here."</p><p>"Right," Katara replied coldly, "because you bring so much fame to the circus."</p><p>"What? No, that's not what I--" Toph broke off. She hesitated for a moment, then sighed and confessed, "I've never had a family before."</p><p>She took the lack of a response as surprised silence and and went on. "At least, not in any way that mattered. Because I'm blind, my parents have always treated me like this fragile thing that needed to be protected. I spent my life trying to prove them wrong. I made a career out of it! But I still never felt like I belonged anywhere... until I met you guys."</p><p>When she was done, the room stayed silent. Then footsteps came toward her,a dn a hand rested on her shoulder. "We don;t hate you," Zuko's voice said, "and nothing is your fault. You're one of us, Toph."</p><p>Many voices spoke up in agreement. Toph smiled.</p><p>***</p><p>Azula walked into the ring and noticed that a group of people was still gathered at the bottom of the stands. "Folks, the circus is closed for the night," she said authoritatively, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."</p><p>A man got up and placed his fists on his hips. "Why should we?"</p><p>Azula fought the urge to groan. More of <i>that</i> type. "I won't ask twice," she said in a low, predatorial voice. "This is your final warning."</p><p>"This is our town, missy," the man growled, "and the thing is, we think <i>you</i> should leave. Pack up and get out--" he turned toward Zuko, who had just walked in to see what the issue was-- "and take all your <i>freaks</i> with you."</p><p>Azula braced herself, cognizant of her brother's firey temper. Sure enough, he punched the man square in the jaw.</p><p>And all hell broke loose.</p><p>***</p><p>Sokka wandered through the streets, stewing.</p><p>Yes, <i>stewing,</i> that was a good word for it. Taking all of his assorted feelings and stirring them around. </p><p>Who did they think they were, anyway? The circus was <i>his</i> brain child; shouldn't he be able to do what he wanted with it? And they claimed he was shutting people out, but only because they had shut him out first! Right? Who shut who out first? Were they counting literal and metaphorical?</p><p>Yeesh. Maybe he had been a bit of a jerk. It was all such a mess.</p><p>His stewing was interrupted by the clanging of sirens. He frowned, watching as a fire wagon rumbled by. A person was running after it, shouting excitedly.</p><p>"Fire! Fire at the circus!"</p><p>Sokka's heart stopped. Before he had heard anything else, he took off running down the street. He ran as fast as this legs could carry him, until he smelled smoke and saw an orange glow above the buildings, and finally rounded the corner.</p><p>The circus tent was completely ablaze.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapters will come soon. Reviews are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. From Now On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which I fix this mess.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka shoved his way through the crowd until he found Azula. Upon seeing him, she yelled, <i>"there you are!"</i></p>
<p>"Is anyone hurt?" He felt a rush of relief when she shook her head. "What happened?"</p>
<p>She hurriedly explained that during a fight with some hecklers, one of them had thrown a lantern that had sent the whole place up.</p>
<p>Panic and despair threatened to overcome Sokka. How could so much go wrong so quickly?</p>
<p>Then, as if enough hadn't happened already, Mai ran up to them. "Is Ty Lee here?" she cried. "Have you seen her?"</p>
<p>Azula's eyes widened; she looked around, but Ty Lee was not there. She turned toward the tent, and before anyone could stop her, she rushed into the blazing inferno.</p>
<p>Mai started to run after her, but Zuko grabbed her and held her back. Just as well he did, for almost as soon as Azula disappeared inside, a voice called, "I'm here!" They whipped around to see Ty Lee running to them from the other side of the tent. Mai wrapped the acrobat in a crushing hug, but panic immediately set back in.</p>
<p>They still weren't all safe.</p>
<p>Sokka and Zuko shared a glance and then ran into the burning tent. Korra and Lin cried, "Daddy!" and Suki held onto them tightly. For an unbearable moment, the only sounds were the crackling of the fire, the frightened bellows of the animals, and the pounding of blood in their ears. </p>
<p>Then three silhouettes emerged from the smoke and flames and they could breathe again. Zuko was carrying Azula in his arms. She was covered in ash and her face and arms were badly burned, but she was alive. Ty Lee burst into tears and buried her face in Mai's shoulder. Sokka shouted for an ambulance, and a couple of medics rushed over. As they loaded his half-dead friend onto a stretcher, Sokka watched all his dreams burn to the ground and did not fight the despair filling his heart.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sokka got no sleep that night. With nowhere else to go and terrified of facing anyone, he wound up in the Jasmine Dragon. This early in the morning, he was the only one there. Iroh took pity on him and left him alone, letting him sit there with his tea for several hours, moping. </p>
<p>Finally, though, the door opened.</p>
<p>Small footsteps padded across the floor. He knew who it was but didn't look up. Katara climbed up onto a stool and sat down on the table in front of him.</p>
<p>"We figured you'd be here," she said, "feeling sorry for yourself."</p>
<p>The door opened again, and the rest of the performers trailed in--all of them, Toph included. The only people missing were Ty Lee and Azula... one of whom was currently hospitalized.</p>
<p>"Guys," he managed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. But it's all gone--the money, the circus, all of it. Everything's gone."</p>
<p>"Sokka, for once in your life, shut up," Zuko ordered. "We don't care about the money. That was never what this was about."</p>
<p>Slowly, the ringleader raised his eyes and listened.</p>
<p>"Our own mothers were ashamed of us." This came from Smellerbee. "We've been hidden away all our lives. But you changed that."</p>
<p>"You brought us out of the shadows," said Katara, "and made us proud of who we are."</p>
<p>"And the circus," Aand put in, "that was out home."</p>
<p>Sokka looked around, his heart swelling. He'd screwed up--he'd screwed up <i>massively</i>, yet here were his friends--his <i>family</i>-- sticking by him no matter what.</p>
<p>With tears in his eyes, he spoke. "A man learns who is there for him when the glitter fades and the walls won't hold. If all was lost, there's more I gained, because it led me back to you." He stood and turned to face them. "I drink champagne with kings and queens; politicians praise my name. But those were someone else's dreams, the pitfalls of the man I became. For years and years, I chased their cheers, caught in the crazy speed of always needing more. But when I stop and see you here, I remember who all this was for.</p>
<p>"From now on, these eyes will not be blinded by the light. From now on, what's waited til tomorrow starts tonight. Let this promise in me start, like an anthem in my heart--from now on!"</p>
<p>The performers cheered. Sokka found himself enveloped in hugs. He may or may not have been crying.</p>
<p>"Hooray!" Uncle Iroh whooped. "Drinks on me!" The performers cheered louder.</p>
<p>Sokka smiled and laughed along with them. But then his eyes popped open as he remembered: "Suki!"</p>
<p>"She's down at the beach," Toph said instantly. Sokka gave her a big hug and raced from the tea shop. He sprinted to the train station and hopped aboard, riding it down to the Lower Ring. From there it wasn't far to lake Laogai, where he found his wife watching the waves. She looked up as he came to her.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry," he said. A smile broke across her face. "However big, however small, let me be part of it all," she whispered.</p>
<p>"From now on," he promised.</p>
<p>That was all they needed. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed as the light of a new morning shone down upon them.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ty Lee hadn't left Azula's side. The doctors said she was going to be fine--she had inhaled a lot of smoke and had a few burns, but she was breathing easier now and had been sleeping peacefully for the past few hours.</p>
<p>Still, Ty Lee had been so afraid. What if she had died? They had left things between them undecided that night. What if they had never gotten the chance?</p>
<p>Ty Lee reached out and wove her fingers through Azula's. She whispered, "we just have to rewrite the stars."</p>
<p>When she came to, Azula wasn't quite sure where she was. She remembered rushing into the fire, passing out, then drifting in and out of consciousness for a while. </p>
<p>Oh, right. She must be in the hospital.</p>
<p>She cracked her eyes open, and the first thing she saw was Ty Lee. Immediately she felt better. There was nothing she would rather first see than the acrobat and her huge, stupid, <i>beautiful</i> smile. </p>
<p>Azula groped for something clever to say. What came out of her mouth was, "you're here."</p>
<p>Ty Lee nodded, relieved tears in her eyes. The, suddenly, she leaned forward, and whatever Azula might have said next was instantly forgotten as their lips pressed together. They melted into each other, and if anyone around them thought that it was weird or wrong to see two girls kissing, then it didn't matter.</p>
<p>Nobody else was a part of the stars that they were writing.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sokka stood before the ruins of the circus, surveying the damage. The others mingled about, salvaging what they could...which wasn't much. It was painful to see everything they had built destroyed so quickly. </p>
<p>"Well, this is a disaster," a voice beside him said. It was Azula, back on her feet and insufferable as ever. </p>
<p>"I'm just glad everyone's okay," Sokka confessed. "I don't know what we're going to do next."</p>
<p>"And to think," Azula went on, " I had an inheritance, a good reputation, a secure future..."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he said, wishing she wouldn't be so dramatic about it. "We're going to have to start from scratch. I just have no idea where we're going to get the funds."</p>
<p>He paused for a second, then glanced at her. A knowing smirk was tugging at her lips.</p>
<p>"What?" he asked.</p>
<p>"I own ten percent of the show," she answered. "Knowing who I was working for, I had the good sense to take my cut weekly."</p>
<p>Sokka's mouth dropped open as he realized what she was implying. "No, I couldn't possibly--"</p>
<p>"Oh, yes you can!" Katara called.</p>
<p>"Don't turn sensible on us now!" Zuko pleaded.</p>
<p>Sokka couldn't resist grinning as he pursued, "what's the catch?"</p>
<p>Azula shrugged. "I'm thinking a small change of business." She stuck out her hand. "Call it... fifty-fifty?"</p>
<p>He didn't hesitate. He shook and agreed, "fifty-fifty." Then he grinned and declared, "let's do this! <i>Shaka-POW!"</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Greatest Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which we say goodbye.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for!"</p>
<p>Lights danced across the ceiling of the tent as Sokka's voice rang out, barely audible above the roar of the crowd. Appa led the performers out into the ring, dazzling the audience, who cheered even louder.</p>
<p>"You've been searching in the dark, and buried in your bones is an ache that you can't ignore. It's taking your breath, stealing your mind, and all that was real is left behind!"</p>
<p>Fire flared up and ribbons from the trapeze fell from the ceiling. Flying performers swooped overhead, while others on the ground turned cartwheels and showed off amazing stunts, acting together in a perfectly choreographed dance.</p>
<p>"Don't fight it; it's coming for you, running at you! It's only this moment , we don't care what comes after! Just surrender, 'cause you're coming and you want to go!"</p>
<p>On the final word, the entire tent lit up, dazzling the eyes of the crowd in more ways than one. As one, they let out a huge cheer for these performers, their stars, their heroes. This celebration of humanity was what they had come to see. </p>
<p>Azula watched from behind the stands with a smile on her face, feeling more whole than she ever had in her life. She was a little surprised when Sokka came backstage. He took off his ringleader's hat and held it out to her. "This is yours," he said.</p>
<p>She looked at it, then at him. The she grinned and crowed, "about time!" She took the hat and put in on. Only then did she think to ask, "what will you be doing?"</p>
<p>"Watching my girls grow up," he replied. "But don't worry; you're not rid of me yet!"</p>
<p>"I should be so lucky." Then, without looking back, Azula ran out into the ring, to where the crowd and the performers were waiting to receive her; to where Ty Lee was ready to swing down into her arms; to where she belonged.</p>
<p>"Ladies and gentleman, <i>this is the greatest show!"</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this! Feedback is always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Greeting, fellow Avatar nerds. This is my first time ever writing on A03, so please forgive any mistakes. I will get the hang of this eventually. I should be able to update chapters regularly, but I cannot make any promises; I have my priorities. I hope you all enjoy this!</p>
<p>Certain dialogue is heavily based on song lyrics and quote from the 2017 movie The Greatest Showman.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>